Dog trainer
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Pluto ends up running over an american child while running off to chase a cat. only this is the kid is a dog trainer, and offers to train the illmannered demon dog. see what happens with this dog training adventure. rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Ru

**Yay! I'm finally posting a black butler fiction. To be honest I've written on before but yeah it's not finished and it's going nowhere fast haha but this one won't be like that hopefully. Anyway without further ado ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Pluto! Bad boy! Come back!" Finnian shouted after Pluto, who had run off. Yup it was an ordinary day at Phantomhive mansion. Pluto misbehaving chasing cats and ruining the garden, this time however he had left the grounds. He ran off chasing after some cat that ran by the gates, transforming into his giant dog state.

"Finnian get a handle on that dog before Sebastian does!" Bardroy shouted also running after Pluto hoping to catch him before Sebastian, as he always seemed to do things much better than them. Pluto had now veered off course from the cat chasing and was now just running through the streets of London.

"Pluto! Down boy!" Finnian shouted, suddenly there was a crash. Finnian and Bardroy ran faster to see what Pluto had ruined. They found him sitting with someone under his paw.

"Oh no! He killed someone's kid!" Bardroy shouted, his cigarette dropping from his mouth.

"Huh? I'm not dead silly." The kid said, "Come on boy, up-up."

Pluto raised his paw and the kid jumped up. The kid a looked boyish in features with short purple-ish blue hair peeking out from a bandana, shorts and a regular shirt, a little older than Ciel perhaps 15 years of age.

"So what's his name?" The kid asked, patting Pluto's paw. The kid spoke with an accent.

"Pluto, uhm you're not from London are you?" Finnian asked. The kid shook his head.

"Nah, I'm from a America, Ru's the name." the kid said. "Seems you need help with your furry friend here? I'm a dog trainer yaknow, I can help ya."

"That would be great." Finnian shouted happily Ru smiled, Pluto barked.

"Master Ciel should be glad to have a dog trainer for Pluto." Bardroy said scratching the back his head.

~0~

"What is this?" Ciel asked upon seeing Ru. Ru grinned.

"Master Ciel this is Ru he's a dog trainer." Bardroy said introducing Ru.

"Nice to meet cha, say you're a small one, like a little Yorkie." Ru said sweetly comparing heights. Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"You're Dog ran into me when I was in town. Your Pluto is an interesting ol' thing." Ru continued.

"What exactly do you expect me to do with this Ru?" Ciel asked, Ru tilted his head.

"Well, I offered to train him, would that be alright?" Ru asked, Ciel gave Ru a look.

"I already have a dog trainer, my butler is just fine training him his self." He huffed, Ru thought for a minute then got to eye level with the young Phantomhive.

"Well your dog did run me over today, I'd say you owe me a bit yes?" Ru said in a dark tone, a sweet smile still on his face. Ciel raised an eyebrow, Bardroy and Finnian looked shocked at the kid for a minute.

"All I'm asking is to train your dog, I love dogs and I'm really good at it. by the time I get done your Pluto will be a well behaved and well-mannered canine companion." Ru said, smiling down at Ciel. He sighed.

"Fine, but don't expect me to pay you for this." He huffed, Ru grinned.

"All I ask is to train your dog and have access to whatever is in your kitchen." He said. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said, Ru grabbed him by his hands. He looked up and Ru wide eyed.

"Oh thank you Little Yorkie, you won't regret it." he said then ran off to find Pluto. Ru smiled happily running into Sebastian. Ru fell to the ground.

"Ow, so sorry." He said then looked up to see who he ran into Ru blushed when he was the dark haired butler looking down at him, "I-I didn't see where I was going."

"Quite alright." He said, Ru jumped up.

"I'm Ru by the way. The new dog trainer." He said extending his hand. He had girlish hands that Sebastian couldn't help to notice, but shook his hand regardless.

"I'm Sebastian butler to master Phantomhive." He said his tone sounding prestigious and well mannered. Ru cocked an eyebrow.

"Has anyone ever told you, you sound arrogant?" he asked, Sebastian's eye twitched but he kept his well natured smile.

"No, I don't believe I've ever heard that." He said.

"No? well ya do might wanna change that." Ru said sweetly letting go of Sebastian's hand and placing them behind his back. Ru bent forward. "You also seem a bit devilish." He said with a wink. Then ran off to the door to go outside.

"That child…" Sebastian said out loud thinking to himself, there was something very different about his human.

**Yup that's the first chapter, hope ya liked it. as you can probably already tell Ru is a bit odd for a kid that looks like he's a peasant boy. Wonder what that's about? Guess we'll find out huh? Ja-ne oh and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- training day 1

**Oh I just love black butler! XD this character is a quite different from my usual OC's usually I make them either ****crazy**** or stubborn with a short temper. This person however is very sweet and kind. It's weird yaknow? Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Alright Pluto boy, let's start with an easy one, ok?" Ru said sweetly. Pluto barked then nosed Ru's pockets.

"No Pluto, you get these treats if you do something good alright?" Ru asked, Pluto whimpered, cause Ru to giggle.

"Pluto really seems to like you." Mey-Rin commented upon seeing Ru talking to Pluto. Ru turned.

"Oh hello, I'm Ru. And yeah well I have a way with animals yaknow? And he's such a cutie!" he commented. "The little Yorkie Phantomhive said I could train your big pup."

"Oh that's just great, I can't wait to see how you do with Pluto." Mey-Rin said happily. Run smiling happily.

"So his size doesn't shock you?" she asked Ru gave a puzzled look.

"Why would it? No matter how big or how small a dog is a dog after all*." He said grinning petting Pluto's large paw. "now shoo shoo miss maid-sama, I have to get to work, and you're distracting us both." He laughed, Mey-Rin nodded and walked away nearly tripping over her feet as she did.

~0~

An hour later Ru had managed to teach Pluto the sit command and a few other tricks, when Sebastian walked by, Pluto broke from focusing on Ru and ran over to Sebastian changing into his human state. Which was unclothed, Ru adverted his eyes but glared at Sebastian then smiled.

"Your Pluto seems to be loyal to you." Ru said walking over to Sebastian and Pluto. Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"I suppose but I am not one for dogs, I prefer cats, they aren't nearly as savage." He said, Ru's eye twitched, he picked up a stick.

"Pluto, fetch." He said throwing the stick; Pluto went after it turning back into the large silver dog. Ru turned to Sebastian.

"You're a bit of a jack ass." Ru said, putting his hands on his hips and looking up at Sebastian. "True as it may be that cats are more gentle and aloof you shouldn't rule out that dogs are man's best friend. Loyal to the very end."

"Is that so? Should I take it that you're a dog person then?" Sebastian said his smile remaining on his face. Pluto returned from the field the stick in his mouth.

"Good boy Pluto!" Ru said as Pluto dropped the stick on the ground he began scratching the large dog. "Oh no do not get me wrong Mister Sebastian, I do adore cats." He said, a bit too properly for a commoner.

"You know I don't recall ever telling you my name. How is it you knew it?" Sebastian asked, Ru's eyes darted around the yard.

"Pluto told me?" he tried Sebastian wasn't buying it. Run turned and faced him.

"It matters not _how_ or _why_ I know your name I just do. I be smarter than I look." He said, then began fishing his pockets for a dog treat tossing it up in the air for Pluto.

"You seem a bit to proper to be a street boy." Sebastian pointed out.

"And you're a bit nosey for a butler!" Ru said curtly not looking away from Pluto. "Now shoo, you're a distraction." He said sweetly making a shooing motion with his hands. Sebastian did so, leaving the dog trainer and the dog.

"That butler is a real pain if he keeps digging he'll find out about me." Ru thought to himself biting his thumb nervously.

**Kya! This took forever! I couldn't remember what the maid's name was which was odd since she is one of my favorites. XD yuri love forever! Anyway tell me what you think in your reviews! Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- show time!

**Yay! Third chapter so happy! I'm really having fun typing this! I just love my OC** **Ru. Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Yorkie boy!" Ru shouted from outside Ciel's study window. He opened the window.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive do not call me 'Yorkie boy!'" he shouted back to the trainer. Ru shrugged giggling a bit.

"So much bark perhaps you're not a Yorkie!" he shouted up. "More like a Chihuahua!" Ciel grumbled.

"Is there a reason you're calling me?" he shouted, Ru had to think for a minute he had forgotten why he did.

"Oh yeah! I thought you'd like to see the progress Pluto has made!" He then shouted. He whistled and Pluto came running stopping right beside Ru.

"You ready Pluto? Sit boy!" Ru commanded, Pluto sat.

"Speak boy!" Pluto barked.

"Lie down Pluto." Pluto laid down. Ru looked up at Ciel who had a look of annoyance on his face.

"Ya gotta admit he's gotten good with the week I've been here!" Ru shouted up to him.

"I'll admit you've taught the dog some basic tricks, but from what I see he's face from obedient." Ciel said curtly. Ru sighed.

"Hey ya got a chain for this guy? It could be very useful so he doesn't go running over people!" he shouted, Ciel was silent for a while.

"I'll have Sebastian bring you a dog chain." He finally said.

"Better make sure it's a big one!" Ru said. Ciel growled and returned to his work.

"You have to admit Master Ciel, Ru's quite the spirited one." Sebastian said wheeling in a cart with a desert on a platter. Ciel grunted.

"He's more of an annoyance than anything else." He said as he continued reading one of his papers on his desk. "Be sure to bring him a chain for Pluto by the way."

~0~

"Man this is tiring!" Ru shouted, falling back onto the grass to give Pluto a break. "Kya! The grass is so soft!"

"I'm glad, I work hard you know." Finnian said standing over Ru with a bucket and gardening gloves. Ru sat straight up.

"Ah so sorry!" he said, Pluto barked running up to the duo. "So you're the gardener? I never would have thought."

"Yeah, I have to work real hard to keep the garden looking beautiful and green. Especially today." Finnian said blushing a bit from Ru's comment.

"Why today? what's so special?" Ru asked, patting Pluto on his side.

"Oh Master Ciel's fiancé Lady Elizabeth Middleford is coming for a visit." Finnain said. Ru cocked an eyebrow.

"So young here I thought all nobles got married at age sixteen." Ru said, Finnian titled his head.

"Why would you think that Ru?" he asked.

"Ah! No reason! Aheheh!" Ru giggled nervously, Finnian gave Ru a look.

"Well you should probably find a place for Pluto to be for her arrival. I'd make yourself scarce too." He said. "Miss Elizabeth has a habit of dressing us all in girlie outfits." Ru gave a look of fear.

"I'll be sure to do that. Besides I'm still not sure if Pluto knows how to act around other people." He said. There was then a sound of metal scraping against metal. Ru turned to see Sebastian with a large chain.

"Oh hey the chain!" Ru announced laughing. He ran over to Sebastian to retrieve the chain.

"Thank you Mister Sebastian. Now go away." He said sweetly smiling happily and taking the chain from him. Sebastian's eye twitched again.

"Won't you need help putting the chain on Pluto?" he asked.

"Nope, now shoo! Git! Off you go." Ru said trying everything to get Sebastian to leave. He bowed and then turned leaving.

"You're awfully cold towards ol Sebastian." Bardroy said walking up to the two. Ru had his back to them so he could hid his look of dislike for the butler. He turned however giving them a happy reassuring look.

"Oh no no. I only wish him to leave because he's a distraction! Yaknow?" she said. "It's not good for poor Pluto. Right Pluto? Here boy!"

Pluto walked over to Ru lowering his head so he could place the chain around his neck.

"Good Pluto boy." Ru said, patting Pluto on the snout. Then there was a small noise from behind the gardening building. Pluto's ears perked up. Ru and the others were confused.

"Meow." A cat came walking by, Pluto growled Ru's eyes grew wide.

"P-Pluto, no…don't-" Ru didn't get to finish he statement however as Pluto took off to chase the cat.

**Yay third chapter finished! Haha tell me what you think in your reviews! Ja-ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**4****th**** chappy so happy! Haha please enjoy no AN today! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Ciel! It's so great to see you again!" Elizabeth shouted hugging Ciel. "I've got so many cute things to show you!"

Ciel was quiet for a moment.

"Perhaps we should have tea first. No doubt you're exhausted from your trip." He said, Elizabeth nodded.

"Just a bit I suppose." She said, they began walking to the sitting room when there was a loud crash. They turned to see Pluto running through the mansion chasing a cat, Ru being dragged by the chain behind him.

"Pluto Bad dog! Heel boy!" Ru shouted. He managed to get his feet to the ground and pulled on the chain to get him to stop when Sebastian stood in front of Pluto. Pluto skidded to a halt, Ru glared at him then realized where he was. He looked down at Ciel and Elizabeth Ciel with a look of pure anger and shock. Elizabeth confused.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Pluto saw a cat run by." Ru began explained bowing his head in apology. Elizabeth gave Ru a sideways glance he was much taller than she was. Elizabeth grabbed Ciel as if keeping him away from Ru.

"And just who might you be?" Elizabeth asked curtly. Ru tilted his head in confusion at the way Elizabeth was acting towards him.

"Oh, I'm Ru the-"

"Ex-dog trainer." Ciel interrupted. Ru bit his lip.

"W-wait a minute what do you mean 'ex' dog trainer?" he asked in a bit of a panic. Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"It's obvious you can't train Pluto properly. This is the exact reason I had Sebastian training him." Ciel shouted, "Leave now!"

Ru stood there silent for a minute he was a bit in shock from Ciel's outburst.

"Ru are you alright?" Finnian and Bardroy asked as they came running into the room to see the mess and a silent Ru. Ru lowered his head, his bandana covered purple-blue hair covering his face.

"Alright I will leave." Ru said calmly, his eye glistening with tears. He walked away calmly biting his lip to keep from crying. Pluto whimpered, knowing he did wrong. Ru turned right before the door, smiling happily.

"It was a real honor working with such a good dog." He said "And I'm real happy no one got hurt." He then opened the door walking out.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Ciel asked, Elizabeth nodded. Ciel sighed then looked to Sebastian.

"Send Pluto outside." He ordered. Sebastian bowed dragging Pluto outside.

~0~

A week later Ciel and Sebastian were walking in town to buy new clothes for Ciel and to retrieve Ciel's cane that had broken when Pluto ran through the manner. Pluto had been chained to a large spike by a very large chain as a result to his ill mannerisms. There was a loud barking and shouting coming out from a nearby alley way. Ciel and Sebastian stopped when they saw a familiar purple-blue haired boy standing in front of a dog that had cuts all over it.

"Move outta my way boy! This rotten mutt needs to be taught a lesson for disobeying his master!" a large man with a cane and a whip.

"The only rotten mutt I see around here is you!" Ru shouted keeping his ground against the man, Ru was covered in scratches and bruises, but he still seemed to have some bite in him.

"You little brat you will move out of my way or I shall give you one hell of a lashing!" the man growled.

"I will do no such thing!" Ru shouted, the dog behind him whimpering in pain. "There is a difference between discipline and torture!"

"Where I come from we don't treat out animals as such!" he went on.

"This mutt has cost me money! It's a rotten dog!" the man shouted.

"There's no such thing a rotten dogs! Only rotten owners!" Ru screamed. The man had finally grown tired of Ru's rant; he brought up his cane and swung down on the dog trainer, hitting Ru across the face. Ru didn't move however, as blood trailed down his cheek.

"I won't move! This dog has done nothing wrong! The only crime this dog is guilty of is being brought into a monster's house like yours!" Ru shouted, the man smack him across the face again leaving a bruise.

"Touch that boy again and see what happens." Ciel shouted, Ru looked over and smiled to see the little Phantomhive.

"This is none of your concern." The man growled.

"Be that as it may I won't allow you to go around abusing your authority. You're the adult be the better person." Ciel said in a commanding voice. The man huffed.

"This dog is my property; I shall do with it as I please." he said Ru growled.

"I won't let you murder this defenseless animal!" he shouted, his voice sounding a bit more proper and feminine. He turned to check on the dog, that was now licking its wounds now that its owner hadn't the chance to continue the beating. The man growled raising his whip and slashing it across Ru's back leaving a deep cut. Ru passed out from the pain atop the dog.

"What's going on here?" a police officer demanded to know as he arrived on scene to see Ru passed out, with cuts and bruises and the man atop of him holding his whip.

"That man," Ciel said pointing to the man with the whip, "Has assaulted my dog an trainer, I demand you take care of it."

The man with the whip turned to Ciel and the officer, a look of surprise spreading across his face.

"Wait a moment that mutt is mine! And the boy was trying to steal it from me." he said the officer wasn't buying his story however. The officer arrested the man leaving Ciel and Sebastian and the unconscious Ru.

"I suppose we can't just leave him here after witnessing what's happened." Ciel said, he then ordered Sebastian to take the dog trainer and dog to the mansion to have both their wounds treated.

**Aww it's such a sad chappy at the beginning when Ru gets fired, but noble Ciel come to Ru's aid when he stands up for a poor dog. Tell me what you think of this in your reviews! Ja-ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Fifth and possibly the last chapter of this story, I'm not sure yet depends on how it goes. XD in this chapter however you're going to find out why Ru wasn't so surprised to meet Pluto, and what she was trying to keep hidden from Sebastian.**

Ru awoke to find himself at Phantomhive manner. He had to try hard to remember how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was getting beaten by that miserable man and then Ciel showed up then everything went blurry. Ru sat up looking around to see Finnian staring at him wide eyed.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, a slight chill on his body soon informed him. He was stark naked. Finnian's face was as red as an apple.

"What's the holdup Fin?" Bardroy asked walking into the room seeing Ru.

"Oh my god! You're a woman!" He shouted, Ru quickly covered herself.

"Well of course she's a woman." Sebastian said standing behind the two. Ru glared at the butler, keeping herself covered she climbed out of the bed she was in.

"Just how long did you know I was a girl?" she asked her tone serious and no longer cheery.

"It actually wasn't very hard, you're characteristics were that of the feminine kind, not to mention mannerisms weren't masculine either." Sebastian explained. Ru glared.

"Yes, I'm a girl, Now where are my clothes?" she demanded.

"They have been taken by Mey-Rin to be cleaned a repaired, until then you are welcome to the dress by the bed there." Sebastian said gesturing to the pink frilled dress Ciel was forced to wear during the Jack the ripper case. Ru's faced turned red, as Sebastian chuckled, leaving the three behind. Finnian and Bardroy stared Ru turned to them her face turning redder.

"D-don't stare! Leave already!" she yelled, Finnian and Bardroy ran off nervously so she could change.

~0~

Ciel was in his study when he looked out the window to see a woman with shoulder length hair petting Pluto. He opened his window.

"And just what do you think you're doing on my property?" Ciel shouted out. The woman turned.

"Well just who I was hoping to run into. How are you Chihuahua boy?" Ru said. Ciel's jaw dropped.

"R-Ru? You're a woman?" Ciel stuttered. Ru tilted her head.

"Yes, Ru is short for Rui. You didn't know?" Ru said, "Why don't you come out here, I'll explain everything."

Moments later Ciel and Ru, now Rui were outside in Ciel's garden. Ciel awaited for Rui's explanation.

"Before I explain, could you please untie poor Pluto? He doesn't need to be tied for something I failed to teach him." Rui asked. Ciel shook his head.

"I'm not taking a chance on my mansion. Now no more distractions. Explain yourself." Ciel demanded, Rui gave him a hard look, then smiled.

"Orders don't work with me let's get that out of the way right now, alright?" she asked, then cleared her throat, "First of all let me say how fun it was working with Pluto."

"Enough dawdling, why were you posing as a boy?" Ciel asked, Rui's face went red.

"Let me answer you this by asking would you have taken Rui seriously? Or Ru?" she asked, Ciel went silent Rui smiled, "Exactly, no one takes women seriously in this day in age."

"That still doesn't explain why you tried to pose as a dog trainer." Ciel said dismissing her statement.

"Oh no that was truth, and to be quite honest I never did say I was a man now did I? you all assumed and you know what they say about assuming." She said, "It makes an ass out of 'u' and 'me.'"*

"I have to admit that was quite the ruse you pulled. I should have you arrested." Ciel warned, Rui stood.

"Arrested? I have done nothing wrong!" she shouted, Ciel smirked.

"Not as funny when someone tries to trick you is it?" he asked Rui tilted her head, then laughed.

"Perhaps I was wrong bout you Chihuahua boy." She said sitting back down. "Perhaps you're more of a jack rustle or Dachshund."

"What's with all these small breed nick names? It's very annoying." Ciel said narrowing his eyes.

"Huh? What? Oh hee, well when I first met you I thought you were just another pamper little brat, thus Yorkie is what I dubed you, then you showed much more spunk so then I called you a Chihuahua which now that I think about it is more pampered than a Yorkie." Rui explained giggling.

"But when I see you now you're more of a breed that does a lot of work, they're good breeds wouldn't you say, they both do things larger hunting dogs can't do. It's a complement really." She continued. Ciel blushed a bit.

"Master Phantomhive, I have contacted a taxi for the young Rui as you've asked, shall there be anything else you need of me?" Sebastian asked, Rui bit her lip to keep from shouting at the butler. Ciel shook his head.

"Now that will be all." He said. Rui turned smiling.

"Yes now shoo shoo Doberman." She said making the shooing motion with her hand. Sebastian said nothing just looked down at her for a moment. Then turned, leaving.

"If you don't like my butler why call him that of all things?" Ciel asked Rui huffed.

"The Doberman is a good breed well-built and loyal, however they also happen to be stupid and tend to run their heads into placed and stick their noses into places they shouldn't." she said crossing her arms. Ciel shook his head, this woman was quite rude.

"Oh! Say any chance you also saved that poor dog from before?" Rui asked, "She was beaten worse than I was."

"Yes, she's with the maid and the gardener." Ciel said, Rui stood looking down at him.

"Where?" she demanded. Ciel looked up at her confused.

"I understand you're passionate towards animals but this is a dog you know." He said. Rui glared.

"That 'bad dog' as that man called that poor creature, is going to have puppies." She said, "If anything happened to her and those pups died, that's seven or more lives that monster has taken." She then walked off in search of the dog.

~0~

"Oh Ru, you've…you're a woman?" Mey-Rin asked as Ru made her found where they had been hiding. Ru smiled.

"Yes, I am." She said sweetly.

"We already told you that idiot." Bardroy stated Mey-Rin looked up at him from tending to the dogs wounds.

"I thought you were just playing a prank, I didn't know you were serious." She said, Ru laughed a bit then looked at the dog.

"Is she alright?" she asked kneeling down to see the dog.

"Oh yes, all she needs now is some good rest a while." Mey-Rin answered. Rui patted the dog on the head. Then began to feel the dog's abdomen. She sighed.

"Too soon to tell if her pups are alright though." She said somberly. Ciel walked in behind her, he remained silent so no one would notice.

"Do you think she's be ok to move?" Rui asked, Mey-Rin shrugged.

"I'm not a veterinarian so I wouldn't know." She said, Rui thought for a moment then stood. Soon they heard loud barking outside, Rui turned to the window.

"Did Pluto get loose?" Finnian asked, Rui smiled.

"Hee. That's not your Pluto barking." She said she began walking toward the door. "What's up Ciel curious about the pups too?"

"Not really. If that's not Pluto then what on earth could bark so loud?" He asked, Rui giggled.

"I don't think the taxi you had your Doberman call will be needed." She said cryptically as she ran to the front door.

A moment later everyone was outside staring up at a large black dog, the dog was a big as Pluto if not bigger. Everyone stared wide eyed.

"Lily!" Rui shouted as the large dog sat, staring hard at the other people around her.

"Wh-what the hell?" Ciel chocked, Rui turned.

"What? You didn't think Pluto was the _only_ demon dog did you?" she aske laughing. "This here is my dog Lily. Now you see why I was so eager to work with your Pluto."

"Oh great another one." Sebastian mumbled. Rui glared.

"What was that Dobi-boy?" she growled her tone was followed by a low growling sound from Lily. "Down girl."

"Finnian, could you please get that wounded dog for me, I'm going to take her home with me. if that's alright." She said looking to Ciel for his approval.

"Go get the dog." Ciel ordered. Finnian left and soon returned with the wounded animal. Lily was now lying down awaiting Rui and the dog to climb aboard. Once on the creature Lily stood.

"I'll return you're dress when I get home if that's alright." Rui shouted from atop the dog, Ciel's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Keep that please, I have no use for it." he said, Rui giggled.

"Alright then. I hope we meet up again sometime!" she said, Lilly turned to run. "Be sure to take good care of that Pluto alright?" she shouted as Lily took off.

"See ya round!" Bardroy, Mer-Rin and Finnian shouted, from behind Ciel. Ciel sighed turning to go back into the garden where Pluto was. Pluto barked when he saw him.

"Quiet now Pluto. I'm going to untie you, but you'd better be good." Ciel said, Pluto sat down wagging his tail. Ciel began unhooking the chain from around his neck. Once free Pluto ran around a bit then ran back to Ciel licking his face. Ciel grumbled.

"Dogs." He mumbled walking back to the mansion mumbling about dogs and trainers.

**And that's the end of that, really long. Hm I really enjoyed playing with Rui and Ciel I might make a new story, how bout it? hey tell me if you noticed my little hint that Ru was a girl in your reviews. I'll say it was something small no one would have paid attention to. Ja-ne!**


End file.
